helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kago Ai
Kago Ai (加護 亜依) born February 7, 1988 is a Japanese pop singer, actress, author and Guinness Book of World Records breaking hula hoop player. At age 12, Kago won the 4th National Audtion of Morning Musume held by Up-Front Works Agency in 2000, which led to her admission into the extremely popular girl band as a 4th generation member. In the same year, she became a founding member of Mini Moni. In 2004, she graduated from both the aforementioned groups and formed W with Tsuji Nozomi. In 2006, photos of the under-age Kago Ai smoking were leaked by the media. As a result, she was immediately suspended for one year by Up-Front Works Agency. In 2007, toward the end of her suspension, she was caught once again smoking and was found to be romantically involved with a 37-year-old man. This resulted in her contract being terminated permanently. After a hiatus that lasted a year, she signed a contract with R&A Promotions Co.,Ltd and resumed her career as an actress and a singer. Name Kago's given name, "Ai", is a homonym for love (愛, ai?). Kago has sometimes said in interviews that she was named that by her parents because she was conceived out of wedlock. Written "亜依" it has no real meaning. Professional Career as a Singer: Hello! Project 2000 At age 12, Kago succeeded in passing the National Audition for Morning Musume held by Up-Front Works Agency in 2000. She joined as a part of the fourth generation alongside Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika and Tsuji Nozomi. Kago debuted on Morning Musume's ninth single, "Happy Summer Wedding" with her album debut on the group's fourth album, "4th Ikimasshoi!". Kago and Tsuji met during the auditions and when they both found themselves in Morning Musume the two became fast friends. The two were the youngest members in Morning Musume at the time and as such took it upon themselves to become the hyperactice troublemakers of the group. Although at first both girls were shy about being on camera they soon warmed up to being recorded. Kago and Tsuji were accepted by Morning Musume's fans quickly and they ended up being dubbed "The Twins" due to their similair looks and personalities. The girls each developed a strong fanbase each in time although fans found it difficult to think of one without the other. As well as being known as "The Twins", Kago and Tsuji were also known as "Two Top" as on a television special they were both the least knowledgeable when given surprise pop quizzes on several grade school problems, Tsuji being the least knowledgeable and Kago being the second least knowledgeable. 2001 Along with Yaguchi Mari from Morning Musume and Tsuji Nozomi, Kago approached Tsunku with a proposal of the formation of a new sub-group. The idea was that the group could only have members who were 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in) in height or shorter. It was to show that 'Small people could acieve Big things'. Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume was added before the group's debut and the group recieved their name, Mini Moni. The group's debut single became a #1 hit. Kago also participated in the 2001 shuffle unit, 3-nin Matsuri and competed against the other two units for sales, eventually beating the others and rising to the top. 2002 In 2002, Kago participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members titled "Angel Hearts". She also released a duo photobook with Tsuji Nozomi. Kago continued her career in Morning Musume during 2002 and into 2003 as well as Mini Moni and Tanpopo. She also participated in the 2002 Happiness Groups as a member of Happy 7. 2003 Kago continued with her duties in Morning Musume and Mini Moni, remaining active in each. In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halfs - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Kago was placed into Sakura Gumi and released two singles with the group before the groups merged together and formed Morning Musume once more. Kago was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of SALT5. 2004 In August 2004, Kago Ai and Tsuji Nozomi graduated from Morning Musume together, whereas Mini Moni began their indefinite hiatus. Under the arrangement of the Up-Front Works Agency, Kago and Tsuji formed a new pop duo, W, which released a total of two albums and six singles. Scandal On February 9, 2006 it was confirmed that the magazine Friday (フライデー, Friday?) (the same one that provoked Mari Yaguchi's sudden departure from Morning Musume) would publish photos showing Kago smoking. The legal age for smoking in Japan is 20, and Kago had just turned 18 two days prior to the incident. On February 10, Hello! Project issued a press statement saying that the singer had been suspended "indefinitely." According to an interview in the March 9, 2007 issue of Friday–the very same magazine responsible for her suspension–Kago revealed she had been serving tea, answering phones and doing assorted secretarial work at the Up-Front Works agency since January 23, 2007, when her employers found it fit for her to return to Tokyo, after she spent most of 2006 secluded at her family's residence in Nara. In the same interview the young idol claimed to have had undergone several changes in regard to her outlook on life, to have become more responsible. Additionally she met up with the other members for the first time at Yokohama Arena, after a lengthy period of time, though the group couldn't quite recognize her at first, given the fact she had lost some weight. The agency said that they were working on her comeback, though the details were not clear. On March 26, 2007 following a newly publicized scandal involving Kago dating a 37-year-old man as well as smoking again, it was announced by the Up Front Agency that her contract had been cancelled. An English translation of the announcement: “To whom it may concern: Regarding our client Kago Ai and the article in the weekly magazine that went on sale on March 26th, the information in the article has been verified with Kago herself, to our regret. One year ago, when Kago was 17 and the smoking problem happened, we still considered her future in this company, and as punishment, she was imposed to house arrest in her parents' home. Seeing how she had progressed over that year, it was decided to start from scratch and start preparing for a comeback by bringing her to Tokyo and having her do clerical and other office duties, starting on January 23rd. Although this worked out well for two months, there was another incident and the comeback plan was abandoned. After consulting with the family, as she is a minor, it has been confirmed, and she has been released from her contract. We're very sorry that it has come to this, and accept full responsibility. We feel a renewed sense of responsibility for the future, especially when it comes to minors. 2007/3/26 Kawaguchi Yuukichi, Representative Director, Up Front Agency ” Post-Hello! Project Life 2007 On May 5, 2007, the Tokyo Broadcasting System's newscast reported that Kago's mother was trying to sign her to a new talent agency in her hometown of Nara. On August 25, 2007, an interview with Kago's mother in the magazine Josei Seven revealed that after parting company with Hello! Project, Kago left Japan and started residing in New York City. 2008 On April 6, 2008, it was reported by Yahoo! News that Kago was returning to the entertainment industry. Also, in an interview by OhmyNews, Kago admitted that she had begun smoking to feel more like an adult without realizing the impact it would have on her peers and young fans. She stated that she had actually not gone to New York, but rather to Los Angeles for three months in 2007 with her boyfriend. She said she took the trip because she felt like a criminal in Japan. While in LA she met many new people who encouraged her (including Winona Ryder) and was able to reflect on her situation and begin her new life. She also admitted to having considered suicide and having inflicted self-injury upon herself by cutting her wrists. At the end of the interview, Kago states that even though she is now 20 years old and can legally smoke cigarettes, she no longer does or has any desire to do so. On April 24, 2008, Kago announced on her personal blog website, "Biscuit Club", that she will be appearing in Hong Kong movie Kung Fu Chef with Sammo Hung. 2009 Scandal In January, FRIDAY reported a romance between Ai Kago (20) and actor Hidejiro Mizumoto (33), but the rumor was denied by Kago's agency at the time. Now, the matter has surfaced again, as Mizumoto's ex-wife is seeking damages against both Mizumoto and Kago. Mizumoto and his wife, Asato (25), had divorced on January 8, before the FRIDAY article had appeared. But Asato claims that the reason for their divorce is that Mizumoto and Kago were having an affair. As a result, she is seeking monetary damages, reportedly on the order of 10 million yen from Kago and 50 million yen from Mizumoto. She is also asking for some of Mizumoto's assets and child support for their three children. The judge has apparently already received Asato's claim, which means that the matter may be taken to court if it is not settled. Kago met Mizumoto through his mother, the psychic Yoshiko Shimo, whom Kago had often consulted before her comeback to show business. The pair reportedly became intimate after working together on the movie "Benten-dori no Hitobito," which opens in April. Asato plans to submit Mizumoto's script for "Benten-dori no Hitobito" as evidence. In the back, Kago wrote a message to Mizumoto, which included lines like "I love you" and "If we get married, I want to have a boy," ending jokingly with "This message is a work of fiction." It is also said that Kago has been living with Mizumoto in his apartment in Kanagawa since the end of last year. Asato has obtained photographic evidence of Kago's underwear, clothes, cosmetics, and other items at the apartment. Kago's agency has declined to comment. Profile * Name: 加護亜依 （かごあい） * Name (romanji): Kago Ai * Nickname: Aibon, Kago-chan, Ai-chan * Sign: Aquarius * Birthdate: 02/07/88 * Birth Place: Yamatotakada, Nara, Japan * Blood Type: AB * Height: 150 cm (4ft 11in.) * Weight: 39 kg (About 86 lbs) * Hobby: Pealing Pears! * Speciality: Impressions (Gackt) * Hobbies: Cooking * Favorite Foods: Deserts and Ramen * Hello! Project Groups: * Morning Musume (2000-2004) * W(2004-2006) * Sub-groups: * Tanpopo(2000-2002) * Minimoni (2000-2004) * Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) * Shuffle Groups: * 3nin Matsuri (2001) * Happy 7 (2002) * Salt5 (2003) * H.P. All Stars (2004) Discography Singles Albums As an hula hoop performer Kago and Tsuji shared the world record for the largest hula hoop spun at 4.08 m (13 ft 4+1⁄2 in) in diameter. They set their record on January 1, 2004, during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. The record appeared in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guinness Book of World Records and was the second time that she and Tsuji have held the record, having previously held the record between January 2003 and June 2003. The record was eventually broken by Ashrita Furman (USA) in September 2005. As an Author On August 25, 2008, Ai Kago released a book entitled "Kago Ai LIVE ~ Kago Ai no Miseinen Hakusho" On a July 13, 2008 post to her personal blog website, "Biscuit Club", Ai Kago describes the book as "a book where I talk to young teens about their various troubles and dreams. Idols-in-waiting, exchange students, high school girls, otaku. The teenage years can be tough, and I had a lot of troubles in those days. But it's important to break through those troubles." Trivia * Kago was crowned the kusojo ("crap girl") of Morning Musume after finishing last in the Mechaike Okajo Taiikusai Special (also known as the Mechaike Okajo Sports Festival). * A character she often draws is a cupid-like girl who is usually flying and winking. She uses it mostly for her signatures. * According to Arina Tanemura, the hairstyle of Mitsuki Koyama from her manga Full Moon O Sagashite was modelled after Kago when she was in Mini Moni. * She is the youngest person to join Morning Musume, as she turned 12 just two months prior to joining. There have been other girls to join when they were 12 (such as Asuka Fukuda, Nozomi Tsuji and later Risa Niigaki and Koharu Kusumi), but they were only a couple of months away from turning 13. Kago's record may or may not be broken with the 9th Generation, because the age range for the audition is 10-17. *Kago and Tsuji shared the world record for the largest hula hoop spun at 4.08 m (13.4 ft) in diameter. They set their record on 1 January 2004, during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. The record appeared in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guiness Book of World Records. The record was eventually broken by Ashrita Furman (USA) in September 2005. *Her Morning Musume mentor was Goto Maki. Filmography * Pinch Runner (2000) (Brief appearance just before the credits, with other 4th gen members.) * Mini Moni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibōken! (2002) Dramas * Angel Hearts (20flggdsfdsfsffsdffsfsdgami Sho 2) (2003) * Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3 (こちら本池上署 3, Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3) (2004) * Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 4 (こちら本池上署 4, Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 4) (2004) * Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 5 (こちら本池上署 5, Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 5) (2005) * Mini Moni's Brementown Musicians (ミニモニ。でブレーメンの音楽隊, Mini Moni's Brementown Musicians?) (2005) T.V. Shows * Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング。, Hello! Morning) (2000–2006) * Futarigoto (二人ゴト, Futarigoto) Publications Kago Ai LIVE ~Kago Ai no Miseinen Hakusho, published by メディア・クライス in August, 2008, 175 pages. ISBN 978-4778803384 External Links * Official Website * Biscuit Club Official fanclub and blog * Kago's Liplog Blog second blog * Ai Kago IMDB * kpop wiki: Ai Kago *W's profile on Hello! Project's official site (prior to disbandment) Category:Morning Musume Category:W Category:Minimoni Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:3nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:SALT5 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1988 births Category:2000 additions Category:2007 departures Category:Members from Nara